The Vampire's Assistant
by jjaeneul
Summary: Kini hanya ada dua pilihan bagi Taehyung, mempertahankan kemanusiaannya, atau menyelamatkan jiwa seorang teman...
1. jjaeneul Proudly Presents

**jjaeneul** Proudly Presents

.

.

.

The Vampire's Assistant

©Disclaimer

Original Story Copyright © **Darren Shan** 2000

ISBN 979-686-858-X

BTS hanya milik orang tuanya dan BigHit Ent.

All rights reserved.

Saya hanya seorang author yang kurang kerjaan..

Warning: Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan novel karya Darren Shan dengan judul yang sama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari cerita ini. Semua karakter asli dari novel yang asli sudah saya ubah menjadi karakter BTS. Sekali lagi, cerita ini saya buat ulang dengan mengganti karakter didalamnya dan mengalami sedikit perubahan alur.

Don't like. Don't read.

Enjoy!


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Namaku Kim Taehyung. Aku manusia setengah vampire.

Aku tidak terlahir seperti ini. Dulu aku manusia biasa. Aku tinggal bersama orang tua dan adik perempuaku. Aku senang bersekolah dan memiliki banyak teman.

Aku suka membaca cerita-cerita horror dan menonton film-film yang menakutkan. Ketika pertunjukan aneh datang kekotaku, sahabatku, Jung Shinho, membeli tiket dan kami menontonnya. Pertunjukan itu menakjubkan, sangat menyeramkan dan itu benar-benar malam yang berkesan.

Tapi bagian yang paling aneh terjadi setelah pertunjukan. Shinho mengenali salah seorang anggota dalam pertunjukan itu… dia pernah melihat lukisan pria itu dalam buku tua dan mengetahui orang itu—vampire. Shinho tetap tinggal setelah pertunjukan berakhir dan meminta vampire itu untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi vampire juga! Mr. Namjoon—sang vampir—sudah hendak melakukannya, tapi kemudian dia mengetahui darah Shinho jahat, dan itulah akhir dari keinginan Shinho.

Yah, seharusnya begitulah akhirnya, hanya saja aku juga tetap tinggal di sana untuk melihat apa yang akan Shinho lakukan.

Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan vampire, tapi sejak dulu aku menyukai laba-laba—dulu aku suka memelihara jenis hewan ini sebagai peliharaan—dan Mr. Namjoon mempunyai laba-laba beracun yang dapat melakukan banyak keterampilan yang hebat, bernama Sir Octa. Aku mencurinya dan meninggalkan pesan untuk vampire itu, mengancam akan mengungkap jati dirinya padasemua orang jika dia mengejarku.

Singkat cerita, Sir Octa menggigit Shinho sampai dia harus masuk rumah sakit. Shinho hampir mati, jadi aku pegi menemui Mr. Namjoon dan memintanya untuk menyelamatkan Shinho. Dia setuju, dengan syarat _aku mau menjadi manusia setengah vampire dan berkelana bersamanya sebagai asistennya!_

Setelah dia mengubahku menjadi manusia setengah vampire (dengan memompakan darahnya yang mengerikan ketubuhku) dan menyelamatkan Shinho, aku kabur. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari kalau aku haus darah, sehingga aku takut akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk (misalnya menggigit adik-adikku) kalau tetap tinggal dirumah.

Jadi Mr. Namjoon membantu memalsukan kematianku. Aku dikubur hidup-hidup, lalu, dalam keheningan malam, saat tak ada orang yang melihat, dia menggali kuburku dan kami pergi bersama-sama. Hari-hariku sebagai manusia berakhir sudah. Hari-hariku sebagai asisten vampire baru saja dimulai.

To be continue.

 **Mojok with j** **jaeneul**

Hi! Hi! Annyeong gais~

Prolog end! Sebelumnya jjaeneul mau tanya, kalian ada yang pernah baca novel ori ini sebelumnya? Kalau ada, jjaeneul butuh banget kritik dan pendapat kalian untuk cerita ini kedepannya baiknya kita ubah alurnya ataulebih baik mengikuti original storynya?

Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa apapun hehe..

Dan buat readers yang belum mengetahui mengenai original storynya, jjaeneul ada bikin descriptions singkat berkaitan dengan hal tersebut~

Descriptions

Jadi berdasarkan original storynya, j jaeneul adaptasi sesuai dengan karakter member bangtan. AU nya itu jadi ada beberapa member bangtan yang rentang usianya antara 13-15 tahun. Diantaranya ada Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin. Nah ketiga karakter itu berusia antara 13-15 tahun dalam cerita ini, atau kalian bias mengangap kalau mereka satu umur karena di original storynya pun gak dijelaskan secara detail mengenai umur dari setiap tokoh yang ada. Untuk lebih jelasnya silakan lihat character list dibawah ini~

Karakter Asli Berdasarkan Original Story dan Karakter yang jjaeneul ubah :

1\. Darren Shan – Kim Taehyung (half vampire, 13-15 tahun/seumuran)

2\. Mr. Crepsley – Kim Namjoon (vampire yang telah hidup selama ratusan tahun)

3\. Evra Von – Jeon Jungkook (bocah ular, yang selalu membawa ular peliharaannya kemanapun ia pergi, 13-15 tahun/seumuran) p.s.: bayangkan saja Jungkook adalah bocah ular yang tamvan dan pemberani :")

4\. Sam Grest – Park Jimin (anak manusia biasa, 13-15 tahun/seumuran)

5\. Mr. Tall – Kim Seokjin (vampire yang telah hidup selama ratusan tahun)

6\. Mr. Tiny – Min Yoongi (vampire yang telah hidup selama ratusan tahun)

7\. R.V. – Jung Hoseok (manusia biasa, usia aslinya sekitar 35 tahun, namu jjaeneul ubah menjadi 25 tahun :"3)

Kebayang kan gimana deskripsinya xD

Maaf kalau rumit, tapi seiring berjalannya chapter, kalian pasti bakal ngerti kok :3

Dan selebihnya adalah karakter bawaan original story yang jjaeneul ubah namanya~

Untuk sifat dari masing-masing karakter, sudah jjaeneul adaptasikan dengan karakter dan sifat asli member bangtan~ jadi Insya Allah nyambung :3

Okay, see you next chap!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~


End file.
